Storage
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience States of Repair Building Function Land Unit Storage *The Storage main function is to house all Ground Units ( Infantry & Vehicles ) that have been produced but not yet placed into a Platoon Platoon & Land Unit Capacity *The Storage level determines the capacity limits for both Platoons and the overall Land Unit Capacity. **Platoon Capacity - The maximum amount of Units that can be placed in a Platoon. **Land Unit Capacity - The maximum amount of Infantry and Vehicles that may be produced. *The current Land Unit Storage Capacity Used / Remaining may be found in 3 separate locations : **The Storage's Left Click Menu. **In the War Factory. **In the Barracks. Platoon Management *The Storage ''acts as one of two ways to access the Platoon Management window. *From the Platoon Management window the Player can access several types of Platoons including each type with it's own set of functions that may be preformed on the Units within : **The standard Ground Platoon ( ) - ( Infantry & Vehicles ) - Create, Manage, Disband and Repair **The Base Defenders Platoon ( ) - ( Infantry & Vehicles ) - Add, Remove and Repair **The Deposit Guard Platoon ( ) - ( Infantry & Vehicles ) - Locate, View and Repair **The Aircraft Platoon ( ) - ( All Aircraft ) - Add, Remove and Repair **The Helicopter Platoon ( ) - ( Helicopter Only ) - Add, Remove and Repair **Platoons Scouting World Map ( ) - ( Infantry & Vehicles ) - Locate *For further information see on all the functions available in the Platoon Management Window see Platoons. Update History '''Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The '''''Storage's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Storage ' gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 29, 2014. *The Staging Area was renamed as the Storage in the Game Update of June 18, 2012. *The ''Staging Area ''was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Base Defense Capacity is completely determined by the Command Center, not the Storage. *The Storage draws no power from the Power Plants when not in use ( Repairing Platoons ) or undergoing an upgrade. *The Storage draws 50% its normal rate of power from the Power Plants when being upgraded. *The Player has no access to the Platoons housed within the Storage through the building itself when Damaged. However the Storage will continue to perform its repair function as normal and may still be accessed by pressing the "Platoon" button on the Mission Box Menu. *Damaging the Storage Building itself does not harm the Units housed within. *The Storage an 8x8 Footprint with a total area of 64, tying it with the Command Center for the largest. *''Pixel Sheet Building Code : 7.v2'' Trivia *The '''''Storage is one of the Original 7 Structures that are already present on the Player Base at the start of War Commander. **The other six are : Command Center, Barracks, 1 Power Plant, 1 Metal Factory, 1 Oil Pump and 20 Barricades. Game Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery BeyondMaxPlatsOnMap.jpg|Platoons on Map Limit Warning storage to platoon.PNG|Advanced Platoon Menu Storage-2WaysToAccess.png|2 Ways to Access Storage 429617_204099079694936_554752341_n.jpg|Old Storage Menu Panel (Formerly known as Staging Area) rf.png|Not have enough resources to start repairs Storage-Footprint.jpg|Footprint - 8x8 15_platoon_mgmt.png|Old Platoons Screen 16_platoons_overlay.png|Old Platoons Overlay Staging area.png staging area storage.jpg|Old Staging Area Gallery - Historical Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎ Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z